Hoe-equipped excavators are primarily used to excavate below the natural surface of the ground on which the excavator rests. A hoe-equipped excavator normally includes a boom pivoted at one end on a vehicle, a stick pivotally connected at one end to the outer or front end of the boom, and a bucket pivotally mounted on the outer end of the stick. A hydraulic cylinder or cylinders under operator control are provided for operation of each of the boom, the stick, and the bucket. For example, a lift cylinder is typically coupled between the superstructure and a mid-section of the boom for pivotal control of the boom during raising and lowering of the bucket.